The invention relates to a cockpit.
In the current state of the art, motor vehicle cockpits are complex systems adapted to the vehicle type, which generally consist of a cross-member, the air conduction elements, a shell construction, which predetermines the visible side of the cockpit, operational elements and a passenger airbag. In DE 34 47 185 A1 and in EP 0 515 287 A1, cockpits of this type are described. The objective here is to create constructional units which are pre-assembled as far as possible and are tested in respect of their function before being fitted into the vehicle and which can possibly also contribute to stiffening of the motor vehicle body. Solutions of this type are vehicle-specific, i.e. are suitable in construction and production only for a specific type of vehicle. DE 36 11 486 A1 describes a solution which is suitable for retrofitting or converting the safety standard with lower outlay in a specific type of vehicle. The cross-member of this system is admittedly simplified but can still be used for a vehicle type. In the older, not prior-published application DE 196 26 441 is described a cockpit, the cross-member of which consists in modular fashion of components which are predominantly no longer vehicle-specific and which can therefore be used for a plurality of vehicle types. In this design, the air conduction system is a component of the cross-member, thus producing a complex construction which requires -additional outlay for connecting the air conduction system to the visible shell of the cockpit, for example noise and heat insulation. In one design, provision is made for the housing of the heating or air conditioning system also to be an integral component of the cross-member, whereby joints are produced which can impair the function of the cross-member as stiffening for the vehicle body. Moreover, in this case, the housing must be able to absorb corresponding forces, i.e. be over-dimensioned in relation to the original purpose, which is not an optimum solution both in respect of production and also in respect of weight.
In DE 44 45 381 A1 is described a cockpit with which are associated two cross-members disposed the one behind the other. The front member in the direction of travel here runs in the interior of the motor vehicle body below the front windscreen, the second cross-member carries, as is also usual, the actual cockpit which contains the pre-tested operational and functional elements.
Although not referred to in DE 44 45 381 A1, the use of two cross-members has safety advantages in a frontal impact. This aspect is referred to by DE 195 27 627 A1, in which an integrated safety member for cab-over-engine lorries or buses is described, which serves as a basis for the dashboard. Here, a front cross-member again runs in the interior of the car body below the front windscreen; the second cross-member on the driver""s side is connected to the first by bars which run parallel to the direction of travel to form a safety member, the bars being intended to act as energy-absorbing deformation elements. Both publications refer to snub-nosed vehicles which have increased safety requirements in a frontal impact, since there is no crumple zone. DE 44 45 381 A1 has only a low safety advantage, since the two cross-members are xe2x80x9cde-coupledxe2x80x9d, i.e. do not form any additional crumple zone.
In DE 195 27 627 A1, the coupling does exist but the alignment of the coupling bars parallel to the direction of travel involves the danger that if one of the bars is torn away, it could come towards the occupants like a dagger, with the corresponding risk of injury.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to quote a vehicle cockpit which can be pre-assembled and pre-tested and which is suitable in vehicles with a cross-member running underneath the front windscreen with simplified construction and defined stability behaviour, to be more of an active component of an occupant protection system in the case of a frontal impact than previously provided.
Because, at least between the box-section and the cross-member, a flat-shaped piece, also referred to and considered as a structural planar profiled member, is mounted as a mounting plate for the functional and operational elements, which piece couples the box-section and the cross-member in the event of a frontal impact, in an energy-absorbing manner, the following advantages arise.
A shaped piece of this type is an excellent mounting platform for functional and operational elements, much more variable than for example the arrangement of these elements only on the cross-member, as in prior art (see FIG. 5). Moreover a platform-shaped piece of this type can, if it is designed expediently of deformable materials, absorb impact energy through deformation, and can connect box-section and cross-member to one another in linear fashion over the whole width of the vehicle to form an enclosed safety system, in which the total intermediate space between box-section and cross-member is used for energy absorption, and in which above all the danger of being injured by torn-off coupling elements, which are arranged in the direction of the interior space, disappears.
An expedient design consists for example in the flat shaped piece having stiffening ribs which are oriented in a particularly advantageous manner in their plurality approximately parallel to the cross-member. In this case, the stiffened and thus more energy-absorbing surface regions are deformed in chronological succession, the impact time being thereby lengthened and the acceleration force being reduced.
It is also advantageous if the cross-member is integrated as a constructional unit in the shaped piece, i.e. is produced in common with the shaped piece. Manufacturing and handling such a shaped piece and the whole cockpit are thus considerably simplified. A good possible way of integrating the cross-member in the shaped piece is the embodiment as a metal-plastics material-hybrid construction; naturally in this technology, the production of only the flat shaped piece is also possible and possibly expedient. A further advantageous design possibility is a corresponding embodiment as a sheet metal preform, for example like a corrugated plate or one with trapezoidal corrugations. With a sheet metal preform, the cross-member can also be integrated as a constructional unit.
As a result of the unavoidable tolerances of the body shells, the possibility of tolerance balancing during the fitting of a cockpit module is indispensable. Prior art here offers a large number of possible systems, partially with the disadvantage that the connection between the cockpit and motor vehicle body is a weak point. In the cockpit, a weak point of this type can be avoided if at least the cross-member, in an integrated design of the whole element, is secured in the region of the A-columns with the aid of tolerance-balancing sloping surfaces. These sloping surfaces abut against corresponding sloping surfaces on the A-columns, to which they can be secured. The overall securing of the cockpit, trapezoid in the plan view, makes possible both compensation of the width tolerance of the bodywork and also here a whole-surfacing bearing surface for the fastening shackles.
The flat shaped piece according to the invention is so to speak a natural parting plane between the elements of the foot space and those of the actual cockpit side. If one disregards a large number of elements of the cockpit, such as for example indicating and control instruments, airbag, switches etc., which can be pre-assembled not on the cross-member, as in prior art, but more simply on the shaped piece, i.e. the natural parting plane, because the surface offers better opportunities for arrangement than the xe2x80x9clinexe2x80x9d of a cross-member, the parting plane of the shaped piece divides the main components of a pre-assembled cockpit in a clearer manner than previously.
On the upper side of the shaped piece is securely mounted an air distribution system, whilst a heating and/or air-conditioning appliance is securely connected to the opposite side of the foot space. In this arrangement, no flexible connections of any kind are needed any longer between the heating and/or air-conditioning appliances. Moreover, if the housing of the heating and/or air-conditioning appliance is constructed self-supporting and stable, this unit can be used as an additional support of the cockpit on the vehicle floor. The shaped piece between the box-section and the cross-member offers at its lower side so much space that even a constructional unit which comprises the steering column, the pedals and a sealable opening for the cable harness from the engine side, can be accommodated there. This constructional unit is pre-assembled on the lower side of the shaped piece with the aid of metal-rubber elements (rubber-metal connections) and can thus compensate for fitting tolerances. After being fitted, the complete unit is fixed to the front panel of the passenger space, preferably by screws. Steering and brake boosters can be integrated into this fitted unit on the engine side. On the passenger side, a complete glove compartment unit with cover flap and possible additional fittings can be secured in the same manner to the lower side of the shaped piece, this solution clearly offering more space than the usual prior art. The assembly possibility for the foot space subassemblies can be further improved by the shaped piece having on its lower side moulded-on, inclined mounting surfaces which can also be designed symmetrically to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, in order to be able to use the same shaped pieces for example for right-hand drive vehicles.
Since the flat shaped piece makes it possible to pre-assemble and arrange optimally all the functional and operational elements, the visible shell, which determines the appearance of the interior of the vehicle, can have a solely covering function. It can consequently be optimised in respect of weight and be designed easily exchangeable, for example in order to take into account a plurality of equipping variants.
However, it is also possible, and in many cases advantageous, not to mount the air distribution system on the shaped piece, but to use the visible shell itself for the conduction air. This can be realized by two thin shaped shells being connected to one another. These shaped shells which predetermine the air conduction system are covered by a voluminous rigid foam and connected by the same. The moulded body determines the appearance of the cockpit and simultaneously good heat and sound insulation. This shell can be removed quickly and easily since it is not connected to the bodywork but only to the shaped piece and/or the cross-member. The operational and functional elements mounted on the shaped piece are then easily accessible; the maintenance of these elements and converting or refitting the cockpit is in this xe2x80x9cconstruction from inside to outsidexe2x80x9d just as easily possible as with only a covering visible shell; similarly an alteration of the styling by simple changing of the visible shell whether within a series as a variant or for refitting with a change of user""s habits. The surface of the visible shells is, in accordance with prior art, determined by a foam-backed foil, by a slush skin or by a leather lining. All surface variants can be realized in the same production plant, such that with a construction of this kind of the visible shell, all the requirements of the designers can be met.
An embodiment of the visible shell of the cockpit system, which is advantageous in respect of weight, function and production, arises with the following construction: a support shell formed from a standard material for this purpose, for example from a wood-fibre material, carries the air conduction system formed from thin shaped shells. The shaped shells are in this case metal pressed parts, without this being absolutely necessary. Moulded shells formed from hard plastics material would be equally suitable. Particularly in the metal embodiment, the air conduction system stiffens the visible shell and guarantees sufficient dimensional stability. The air conduction system is covered with a moulded body which consists of dimensionally stable polyurethane particle foam, and is connected flat thereto. The visible side of the moulded body is covered with a lining foil which is under-faced by a flexible foam layer, in order to produce sufficient grip in the surface. A visible shell structured in this manner can be realized in a tool in a plurality of feeding steps, beginning for example with the vacuum forming of a foam-backed lining foil. The use of polyurethane particle foam for the moulded body contributes to a reduction of the cycle time, since the development time of other foam systems is usually longer. If the support shell consists of a shaped wood-fibre material, the advantage is produced that the air permeability of this material favours trouble-free foam development.
If the visible shell contains a guide channel, formed by foamed-in parts, for the passenger airbag, the airbag can be secured separately from the visible shell to the shaped piece, which makes removing or changing the visible shell easier. The guide channel of the passenger airbag can be covered with the usual flap systems. It is particularly advantageous to design this cover in a single work cycle with the production of the invisible shell as an xe2x80x9cinvisiblexe2x80x9d covering.
According to the invention, the visible shell is separate from the motor vehicle body, i.e. it is only secured to the shaped piece and/or to the cross-member. Thus it is for example possible to arrange the visible shell pivotable. For example, in the event of a frontal impact, the visible shell can swing out together with a steering column also swinging upwards. The safety of the occupants can be additionally improved here by an invisible shell being used which is divided into an upper and a lower shell, the upper shell being fastened pivotable and in the event of a frontal impact of a pre-determined strength being released by a sensor and swung in front of the front windscreen such that, with a suitable shaping, both the protection for the occupants"" heads can be improved and during the swivel movement an aperture for a passenger airbag can be cleared, without the danger potential of conventional flaps which can be torn away, the torn away parts then being hurled into the passenger space. In this solution, the lower shell remains stationary as knee protection. This increase in safety is rendered possible by the air conduction systems being an integral component of the visible shell and therefore no complicated connectors are required which can make the swivel movement more difficult. The air conduction system can here lie with central apertures directly, i.e. without interfering intermediate members, on corresponding apertures of the heating or air-conditioning system, in a sealed manner, such that all the elements of the air conduction system pointing towards the inner space can be integrated completely ready-made into the invisible shell.
If divided visible shells are used, the upper shells of which can be swung in front of the windscreen, it is advantageous to release this swivel movement through the unfolding passenger airbag itself. In this case, its sensor can also be used for the pivoting of the invisible shell, and the inflation of the airbag is moderated. The pivotable upper shell can then lock in its open position.
The protective effect of the swivelled upper shell can be further improved if, in the region of a possible head impact, an inflatable air hose is disposed between the rigid-foam body and the lining backed with flexible foam. In the event of a frontal impact, an additionally protecting padded region can be created, triggered by a sensor. Since the lining is limited in its capacity to expand, folds inserted into the rigid-foam body which are drawn out as the air hose is inflated, ensure that the air hose can be inflated sufficiently far. But also pre-weakened tear seams, such as are known from covering system for xe2x80x9cinvisiblexe2x80x9d airbags, can be used in order to ensure the expandability of the safety hose.
The standard housing for the air-conditioning or heating assemblies belonging to the cockpit system, is configured self-supporting, and not only in respect of its supporting function for the whole cockpit. It can be designed independently of the type of vehicle and accommodates all the components of the heating or air-conditioning system, such as for example ventilators, ventilator motors, heat exchangers and filters.
The filters are here arranged on the standard housing in such a way that their maintenance region protrudes freely into the engine compartment through an aperture in the front panel and is easily accessible there. Alternatively, the maintenance region of the filters can also protrude into the C-shaped stiffening box of the bodywork and be accessible there through a closable aperture.
Particularly advantageous is a sub-division into a fan unit disposed on the side of the engine compartment, which unit contains, combined in one housing, the fan motor, the filer and the control valve for circulating air/fresh air, and an air-conditioning unit which helps with the support function of the cockpit on the passenger side, as described. The fan unit on the side of the engine compartment can here also be disposed on the construction unit and pre-assembled, and be located on the steering column and the pedals.
The air-conditioning unit can be expediently divided up into functional planes which respectively contain similar functions arranged together on boards, intermediate bases and/or inserts.
For example the functional planes
heat exchanger with heat register and possibly evaporator
air flow regulation and
air distribution
can be disposed vertically one above the other, and by standardizing the dimensions of fan portion and air-conditioning portion and by the possible exchange of differently acting functional planes, both the production can be cheapened and simplified and a large number of requirements can be taken into consideration.
The upper side of the C-shaped bodywork box of the safety system can, in a simple manner, be used to drain the water from the front windscreen. This ensures that the C-shaped stiffening box of the bodywork does not represent any impairment of the bodywork function.